


Promises Made

by raphaelsantiagosavedhimself



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Elliott is a sweetheart, Gen, slightly canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphaelsantiagosavedhimself/pseuds/raphaelsantiagosavedhimself
Summary: Set during s1ep3Elliott visits Simon in his cell to promise him that everything is going to be okay





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr (URL same as username)

One of the best things about being a vampire was the ability to move without making a sound. Elliott would not have been capable of this kind of stealth when he was still…well, alive. He was still screwed if there were guards at the door, but he didn’t think there would be. Camille would not expect anyone within her own clan to go behind her back. And he wasn’t. Not exactly.

He was right. When he reached the place where the mundane was being held, there was no one around. Elliott hesitated anyway, listening. One of the _bad_ things about being a vampire was the ability to move around without making a sound, which meant he couldn’t hear the approach of other vampires.

When no one turned up after thirty seconds, Elliott approached the door. He fumbled with the keys Raphael had given him. Their clattering sounded louder than it should in the deserted hallway and he froze again. Still no one approached. He unlocked the door and quickly slipped inside.

He could smell it immediately. Blood and fear. The smell was metallic and strong and Elliott flinched from it. A part of him, larger than he would have liked to admit, was extremely relieved he had chosen to feed before visiting the mundane. So instead of feeling an immense surge of hunger at the smell of blood, Elliott felt only gut-twisting pity.

The mundane was crouched in the corner, knees pulled up to his chest, his wide eyes on Elliott. There was a long cut on his forehead. Elliott tried to imagine what he looked like to the kid; unfamiliar and threatening. Going near him was probably not a good idea, so Elliott stayed where he was by the door, but crouched down on the floor too. He leaned back against the door and smiled a little.

‘Your name is Simon, right?’

‘Who are you?’

Elliott thought the kid was making a stab at being brave, but his voice was high pitched and trembling. He looked down at the keys in his hands. It would be so easy to just take him out of this room now and help him escape. But Raphael said not to, and he trusted Raphael.

‘My name’s Elliott,’ he said, keeping his voice low. ‘I’m not gonna hurt you.’

Simon laughed. It sounded slightly hysterical. ‘Sure, the vampires who kidnapped me aren’t going to hurt me. I’m still not even sure I’m ready to believe vampires are _real_.’

Elliott smiled sadly. ‘I don’t blame you. And I know it’s hard, but you have to trust me. Raphael knows what he’s doing.’

‘Raphael kidnapped me.’

‘Listen.’ Elliott sat down on the floor, crossing his legs to get more comfortable. ‘I don’t expect you to believe me, but you’re going to be okay. We’re going to make sure of it.’

‘I’m going to be okay? Of course I am! I’ve already been kidnapped, hung upside down, threatened, and locked up in a vampire lair. What more could happen to me? Besides becoming a vampire’s dinner.’

‘I’m not gonna let that happen. _Raphael’s_ not gonna let that happen.’

‘Raphael is the one who kidnapped me!’ Simon’s voice was rising and Elliott was starting to worry about being overheard. He would be in so much trouble if Camille knew he had been here. He was definitely not a vampire she trusted.

‘You don’t understand,’ Elliott said, willing Simon to keep his voice down.

‘What am I supposed to understand? Is there some kind of hidden message behind being kidnapped by _vampires_?’

With every word he spoke, the smell of fear in the room increased. He was just a terrified mundane kid who was way out of his depth and he was freaking out. Elliott wanted to hug him, but was fairly certain that wouldn’t go over too well. He hated just sitting by while someone was so upset. Which was precisely why Raphael had wanted Elliott to talk to him. He wanted Elliott to try and calm him down, to reassure him. It was what Elliott was good at.

‘You shouldn’t have gotten mixed up in this, kid,’ Elliott said earnestly. ‘This is war. Everyone wants the Mortal Cup and there’s nothing they won’t do to get it. To Camille you’re just…’ He shook his head, searching for the word. ‘Collateral damage. She doesn’t see you as a person.’ He doubted whether even the Shadowhunters did. They had an amazing intolerance for the people they were sworn to protect.

‘Is this supposed to make me feel better?’ Simon asked. The fight had left him, and now he just sounded exhausted and resigned, which was somehow worse.

‘No. It’s just the truth. And it sucks.’ He looked down at his own hands, fidgeting with the keys in his lap. ‘But that doesn’t mean we all think like that. Camille is—’ Elliott swallowed, a chill creeping down his spine. ‘Camille is ruthless. And brutal. And power-hungry. And…cold.’

When he looked back up, Simon’s brow was furrowed as he regarded Elliott curiously. The smell of fear had receded a little. It was not the response Elliott had expected, given that Simon had still to meet Camille and his description of her was not very reassuring.

‘You don’t like her, do you?’ Simon asked.

Elliott seriously hoped no one was eavesdropping on them now. He shook his head. ‘There actually aren’t many of us who do.’ He could elaborate. He could paint an accurate enough picture of Camille Belcourt using just his own personal experience with her, but it would take too long and he didn’t like to talk about it.

‘I can’t believe this is happening,’ Simon said. He had relaxed a little. He still sat in the corner, as far away from Elliott as possible, but he had dropped his defensive posture, no longer curled in on himself. He stretched one leg out before him, leaning his head back against the wall behind him. Elliott wanted to check the cut on Simon’s forehead, but he didn’t dare get any closer to it. Just in case. ‘A couple of days ago I was going to school. Band practice. Planning a stupid graphic novel with Clary. Now I’m collateral damage in a war I don’t understand.’

‘We’re going to get you out of here.’

‘Why?’

‘I told you,’ Elliott shrugged. ‘We’re not all like Camille. You’re not just collateral damage to us. Trust Raphael. Everything’s going to be okay. I promise.’

Simon looked doubtful, but he nodded. The corner of his mouth twitched, as if he wanted to smile but couldn’t quite bring himself to do it. It was the best Elliott could do. The stench of fear had lessened, at least.

* * *

‘Were you seen?’ Raphael demanded, taking the keys back from Elliott.

Elliott shook his head. ‘Double checked.’

‘And how is the mundane?’

‘He’s okay for now. That’s gonna change when he meets Camille though.’ He dreaded the thought of confronting Camille himself, and now he had to sit by while an innocent mundane was thrown into her path.

‘I promised I would get him out of here, and I will,’ Raphael said. He fiddled with the keys, a sure sign that he was agitated. ‘Ever since I was Turned I’ve known I was damned, but this is the first time I have ever felt…evil.’

Elliott wanted to argue, but he knew Raphael wouldn’t listen. He never did, when the subject of his soul came up.

Raphael didn’t seem to expect a response anyway. He continued, ‘I have a plan. A way I can get the mundane out of here and possibly get the Shadowhunters on our side.’

‘Is that even possible?’

‘I don’t know,’ Raphael admitted. ‘But it’s worth a try. If it’s true that Valentine has returned, we’ll need all the protection we can get.’

‘I guess. They’re not going to be happy though.’

‘I know. That’s why I need you to stay out of the way.’ Raphael looked up at Elliott with an expression that was almost pleading. ‘The whole point of kidnapping the mundane was to lure Clary Fairchild here, but she’ll bring the other Shadowhunters with her. Camille will order her followers to defend her. The clan will not get out of this unscathed. And I will never forgive myself if you get hurt because of this mess. So promise me you’ll stay out of the way. Promise me you’ll stay safe.’

‘I promise.’

Raphael looked relieved, before resting his head against Elliott’s shoulder. Elliott pulled him into a tighter hug, closing his eyes.

‘I can’t believe this is happening,’ Raphael said, unknowingly echoing Simon. His voice was muffled against Elliott’s shoulder. ‘I have to find a way to get us out of this.’

‘How?’

Raphael pulled away just enough to be able to look up at Elliott, and now there was a hard, determined gleam in his eyes. ‘I have to get rid of Camille.’


End file.
